


lovin' on repeat

by honeyyhae (Bells670)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Yukhei, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Sub Mark, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), because of who i am as a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells670/pseuds/honeyyhae
Summary: mark whines and lucas helps him join the mile high club, the other members are embarrassed
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	lovin' on repeat

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by THE video (you know the one)  
title from highway to heaven  
mom if you ever find this please don't read it

Mark awoke to people talking very loudly and he let out a whine as he buried his face into his pillow. 

“Markie, it’s time to wake up,” Taeyong cooed from somewhere next his bed. Mark let out a sigh and shook his head, not caring that he was acting like a child. He felt the blankets ripped off of him and shot straight up in bed to see Lucas at the foot of his bed smiling wide, the comforter in his hands. Mark tried for a glare but a mix of not having his glasses on yet and being tired meant it probably looked more like an angry squint. 

“It’s time to get up Mark,” Lucas said, uncharacteristically serious. “We have to leave soon.” Mark nodded and started getting up, only for Jongin to push a hot mug of coffee into his hand. 

“Seriously why are you all in here?” Mark demanded, after chugging half the mug. 

“Taeyong let us in,” Jongin smiled innocently. Mark looked over at Taeyong who just shrugged. After finishing his coffee, Mark got up, groaning as he stretched and began getting ready for the long flight back to Korea. 

Half an hour later he was freshly showered and ready to go, sitting on the edge of his bed messing around with his phone while Taeyong finished packing the last of his stuff. They walked out of the room together and down to the car waiting out front. It was still incredibly early and the sun had just come up. Mark watched as the city they drove through slowly became more saturated with the golden morning light. Finally the cars carrying the boys arrived at the airport and they gathered their things quickly so they could get in before the big crowds began. They got inside and made it mostly through security before Mark became acutely aware of the cameras and phones being pointed their way. He pulled his hat down to cover his face as much as he could and walked through with the rest of the group. They still had a while before the plane was going to board so they sat at the terminal while one of the managers went to get everyone coffee. 

The boys all began chatting, finally fully awake after the early morning wake-up call. Mark did his best to stay engaged in the conversation, but it became increasingly difficult when Lucas moved to sit next to him, leaning over slightly to be as close to Mark as he was able to be in such a public setting. Mark could feel Lucas’s body heat radiating off of him and he felt himself getting more and more distracted.

“What about you Mark?” Kai asked, redirecting the conversation to him. Mark felt a small blush creep across his cheeks as all of the members looked over at him.

“Uh-umm what? Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention,” he stuttered. Taemin snickered at how flustered Mark had become as Taeyong sighed at him. 

“We were talking about what we’re gonna do when we get back,” Kai repeated himself.

“Oh, uhh, I don’t know man. I guess I’m just gonna sleep for, like, a really long time. Maybe go to that ramen place down the street from the dorms and get some food. Nothing too exciting,” Mark responded. The guys all laughed and agreed to Mark’s plans for sleeping. Mark let his mind wander again, pretty sure the guys would take the hint of him being tired and leave him out of the conversation. 

“Are you ok?” He heard Lucas ask as a large hand wrapped around his thigh. He startled slightly and looked over at Lucas, wide-eyed, but there was nothing but concern in the boy’s eyes. 

Mark could feel a whine rising in his throat at the feel of Lucas’s hand on him so he just nodded and grabbed the other boy’s wrist to get him to stop. Realization dawned in Lucas’s eyes and he gripped Mark’s thigh tighter, sliding his hand up before finally letting go and just letting his fingertips brush across Mark’s knee. Mark looked up at Lucas wide, watery eyes while the other boy traced light patterns on Mark’s knee and seamlessly integrated himself back into the conversation. Mark tried to focus on the other boys’ conversation, becoming more aware of the potential cameras around. 

Finally, after a lifetime of Mark slowly becoming more and more worked up, they were allowed to board the plane. Mark realized, with a mixture of horror and relief, that Lucas was sitting right beside him on the aisle. They placed their bags in the overhead compartment and sa down, waiting for everyone to finish boarding so they could take off. Although by this point Mark was incredibly turned on, he was also exhausted from their constant schedule and quickly fell into a half-sleep. He woke up suddenly to Lucas’s hand back on his thigh and this time he couldn’t stop the quiet whine that escaped his throat. He wasn’t quite awake enough to will away the hard-on that popped up and he wasn’t quick enough to hide it from Lucas, who grinned widely. 

Lucas spread the thin throw blanket over them both and pulled it up to their throats while continuing to move his hand up and down Mark’s thigh. Mark squeezed his eyes shut and focused on keeping his breath even. Lucas stopped suddenly and Mark heard some accented English, though he was too far gone to understand it.

He opened his eyes to find Lucas already looking at him, the concern back in his eyes. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Mark asked him before realizing that a flight attendant was standing next to him, a wide smile plastered on her face.

“Can I get you anything to drink, Sir?” she repeated politely. 

“Oh uhh Coke please,” he responded, a fake smile working onto his face that he hoped looked real enough. She nodded and left to get their drinks. 

“Did I distract you Markie?” Lucas asked smugly with a fake pout. 

“Fuck off, I’m tired,” Mark pushed against Lucas’s shoulder. 

“Oh we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to,” Lucas suggested innocently. Mark stared at him. Lucas smiled and turned to face forward again, closing his eyes. Mark continued to stare. 

“What?” he asked finally. 

Lucas opened one eye, “Well you’re obviously too tired to curb your attitude, so you must be too tired to continue.” 

“Please Lucas, please touch me again.” Mark whined at the other man, too needy to think about who was around

“So needy,” Lucas tutted. “But that’s not my name, is it?”

“Sir,” Mark gasped out. “Please touch me, Sir, I’ll be so good I promise just please touch me.”

Lucas smiled and reached his hand back down under the blankets. “You beg so pretty for me, Mark.” His knuckles brushed against Mark’s aching cock, causing the other to gasp, and then the flight attendant was back, handing them their drinks as they struggled to sit up and look presentable. 

She quickly made her departure and Lucas immediately slipped a hand back under the blankets and straight to Mark’s cock, causing the boy to choke on his Coke. The sound caused all the other members to look back and make sure Mark was okay, which only made him blush. Taeyong was the first to process what was occurring, though between Lucas’s smug grin and the blanket pulled to their necks it wasn’t long before the rest of the members reached the same conclusion. Taeyong turned red and turned back in his seat at the same time Ten and Jongin gave the two a huge thumbs-up. Mark could feel all the blood that had previously been in his dick rush straight to his face, so fast it made him dizzy. Lucas laughed at him and used his free hand to reach up to Mark’s face and turn it towards him. He almost cooed at the wide eyed, innocent look Mark gave him. 

Mark closed his eyes as he whispered, “Sir, please touch me. Please I need it.”

“Oh baby,” Lucas moaned in Mark’s ear, rushing to get his seatbelt off. “Come on, follow me.” 

Lucas thanked whatever deity was out there that they were sitting at the back of the plane and nobody would see them both going into the tiny bathroom. As soon as they were both inside the bathroom, Lucas reached behind him to lock the door and allowed Mark to attach himself to his throat. The stylists would have his head later but it was worth it to feel Mark’s hot mouth pressed against the column of his neck. He reached a hand down to pull down Mark’s sweatpants. But only got them down as far as the boy’s knees before Mark’s hand was around his wrist, pulling it back up towards his hard cock, straining against the elastic band of his boxers. Mark moaned loudly at the first touch of Lucas’s hand against his dick but Lucas was quick to quiet him down.

“Shh baby, we can’t let the others know what we’re doing. You have to be a good boy for me,” Lucas pet Mark’s hair, allowing him to calm down for a moment. When Mark had calmed down a bit, Lucas reached back down to grab his dick and gently tug at it a few times. 

“Sir, wait,” Mark gasped out. Lucas arched an eyebrow at him as he turned around slightly. “I prepped in the shower this morning, Sir, please, I want you inside me.” Lucas reached down and easily slid one finger inside Mark. Mark let out a soft moan, trying to keep himself quiet, as Lucas slid in another finger. His long fingers easily reached Mark’s sweet spot, causing the younger boy to bite on his knuckles to keep quiet. Lucas finally pulled his fingers out of Mark and slowly slid his dick in, moaning at the feel of Mark’s tight ass around him. 

After a few minutes of the sound of skin hitting wet skin filling the tiny bathroom, Mark came with a low groan. Lucas followed quickly after, the feel of Mark tightening around him too much to resist. They cleaned up quickly and Mark splashed a little cold water on his face before they snuck back into their seats. When they sat down Mark pulled his phone out of his backpack to see a small spam of texts on the SuperM groupchat.

**Ten:** have fun Markie ;))

**Taeyong:** Tennie leave him alone 

**Jongin:** It’s definitely more fun to embarrass Mark

**Taeyong:** Mark please quiet down you both are so loud

**Taeyong:** Hello? Mark? Lucas? Please be quiet

**Taemin:** Can you guys shut up I’m trying to sleep

**Baekhyun:** I agree, please be quiet

**Jongin:** I don’t think they have their phones with them

**Ten:** Ughhh 

Mark felt himself go red at the fact that all his hyungs (and possibly strangers) had heard him, but the idea also caused a rush of blood to go straight back down to his dick. He’d unpack that later. 

**Mark:** …

**Mark:** sorry?

**Ten:** He lives!

**Jongin:** So…

**Jongin:** Have fun?

**Lucas:** Please stop harassing him 

**Taemin:** :((

**Ten:** You’re no fun Xuxi

**Lucas:** XP

**Taeyong:** Children please

**Lucas:** sorry mom

Mark laughed at the dispute in the groupchat before putting away his phone and covering himself and Lucas with the throw blanket again. He leaned across the armrest slightly and Lucas put an arm around him. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Lucas asked suddenly.

Mark yawned, “Sure, just choose whatever you want.”

Lucas leaned forward, turning on The Avengers and handing one earbud to Mark. He leaned his head against Lucas’s shoulder and was asleep before the opening credits had finished. As he fell asleep he thought he heard Lucas say that he loved Mark, but then again, Mark was so exhausted he might have imagined that.

**Author's Note:**

> that was a TRIP
> 
> twitter: honeyyhae  
please leave comments they are my life-blood


End file.
